1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to applicators for transfers such as heat transfers and labels.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Prior art applicators for transfers having included heavy, bulky machines that were difficult to carry or transport. Certain applicators had a tendency to lose tautness in the transfer-containing web during operation or during idle conditions which can result in loss of registration.